Grace Kelly
by GreenGirl111
Summary: Tonks realizes she would do anything for Remus, but how will she show him this? Songfic, oneshot


I'm delaying my other stories for this one, the idea just sorta came to me. Review!

Disclaimer: I don't own the song or the characters

* * *

><p>I wake up to the sound of birds outside my window at my parent's house. They used to sound beautiful to me, but lately they sound like shrieks. I cast a muting spell in frustration, which semi backfires, and flings me out of bed, and onto the ground. I get up angrily and look at the pillow. Tears. Again. All over my pillow. Once again I have been crying in my sleep. I'm not that kind of person! I don't cry every second like some sort of delicate girl, because god knows I'm not like that, I'm far too clumsy. But Remus makes me feel like that girl. I can't help it, his judgement matters most to me, his thoughts beat all of mine, I'd do anything for him. But he doesn't love me and he never will. He says he thinks I'm too young, and it's not safe for me, but then he doesn't really know me. So it must be something else. Looks? Does he think I'm ugly? But I can change to look like whatever I want... But I don't know what HE wants! And there is my problem. What does Remus want? I know I know, all those feminists out there are dying, but right now I don't care, I'd do whatever it takes to get him, there is no point in life without him. So I should just go die right now, pretty much, because he will never love me. Getting me back to the beginning of this, which is what caused my sleep-crying. Maybe some radio will cheer me up. I flick my wand and on it goes.<p>

"And that was Celestina Warbeck singing "You Charmed the Heart Right out of Me" and now onto the song famous to both wizards and muggles by MIKA, Grace Kelly."  
><em>Do I attract you?<em>  
><em>Do I repulse you with my queasy smile?<em>  
><em>Am I too dirty?<em>  
><em>Am I too flirty?<em>  
><em>Do I like what you like?<em>  
>I listen on to this song, getting an idea. I needed to know, and this song may just have helped me.<p>

* * *

><p>I floo into Remus' house. I know, I know, it's rude, but I'm in a rush. I've only been here a few times, and it was always the same. A huge mess, besides a small desk which was so organized it hurts my eyes. It must have be stuff for the order. I turn around the corner, through a door, and right into Remus, wearing his bathrobe loose (and untied), and smelling freshly shaved. Blushing furiously, I avert my eyes, but I still see him also blush and hurry to tie his robe.<br>"What are you doing here? At this hour? Unannounced, I might add?"  
>"I'm here to tell you what I will do for you." Oh brilliant. So brilliant that I blush, stumble backwards, and knock over a bookshelf.<br>"Sorry!"  
>"I wouldn't have thought this place could get any messier, but yet again you amaze me." This causes me to blush. Yet again?<br>"So...what are you doing to me?"  
>"I'm not doing what it sounds like, that came out wrong, and I can't, but it has to do with a song...you'll see. What I wanted to say was this: Remus I really want to be with you, but you keep rejecting me. And I don't know what it is you want, because if you loved me like I love you, then age wouldn't matter. I need to know, what should I be? I can change to be what you want, you know." I think about the song, and start getting into it, and sort of singing,<p>

_"I could be brown, I could be blue, I could be violet sky, I could be hurtful, I could be purple, I could be anything you like. Gotta be green, Gotta be mean, Gotta be everything more. Why don't you like me? Why don't you like me? Why don't you walk out the door!"_ Now I'm really into it, I'm dancing (which, like singing, is not my specialty)._ "How can I help it, How can I help it, How can I help what you think? Hello my baby, Hello my baby, Putting my life on the brink. Why don't you like me, Why don't you like me, Why don't you like yourself? Should I bend over? Should I look older just to be put on your shelf?"_ Speaking now, "Why don't you like me without making me oh dear!" I look around at what used to resemble a room, but now looks like the carnage left over after a medieval raid. Shattered silverware, broken cabinets, books kicked into the windows and the television. Apparently my dancing was more destructive than I thought. Looking back, I might have started waving my wand at some point in there. Bright red, I apologize.

"I'm so sorry Remus, now I understand fully why you could never like me, I'm too dangerous even for you! I don't blame you." Remus looks stunned. None of us were expecting the destruction that had just occurred.  
>"First of all, you do realize that you are in pajamas?" He looks embarrassed, and I see why, because my pajamas are much skimpier (and made of thinner material) than anything I wear in public. Oh dear what does he think of me now? I run and grab an old coat of his from the ground, blushing like crazy.<br>"Secondly," He starts laughing. Really, can't you wait to mock me until I leave? "You are the funniest, most entertaining, kindest, most honest, and best, albeit destructive, person I've ever met. You don't have to be anything, just be you." And, stepping over a broken plate, Remus leans in and kisses me. I feel him pushing against me, the robe slipping slightly, and his hands in my currently pale pink hair. He pulls back, red, but he won't get away that easy. I do some sort of tackle jump onto him, knocking us both onto the ground, laughing and holding each other. And I'm never letting go.


End file.
